


Burn

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Fluff, Honestly Conner why are you like this?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Conner burns himself, Trent tries to make it better.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Conner McKnight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal.

“Ouch!” Trent’s head whipped up at the sound and he headed over to the kitchen he shared with his boyfriend who currently had his finger in his mouth and was looking pitiful. “Oww!”

“Conner, are you okay?” Trent asked and Conner proceeded to put his finger behind his back so that Trent couldn’t see it.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he lied, though not well. Trent sighed and reached for Conner’s arm as Conner tried to pull back and frown.

“Let me see it,” Trent told him and Conner shook his head. “Conner…”

“It’s fine!” Conner argued. “Really! It barely hurts at all!”

“Conner…” Trent tried again. Conner ignored him and tried to go back to cooking. “At least run it under water!”

Conner, at least, obliged with that. This was the third time in a month that Conner had tried to hide that he was hurt. Trent headed up behind him and after Conner had run it under water for a while and was pulling it out of the water, Trent took his hand kissed the wound. “Stop hiding it,” he scolded.

“It’s not a big deal,” Conner muttered and Trent sighed. After a minute, he grinned.

“You know, most people would love the attention. Like playing doctor,” he informed him, taking over the cooking while Conner finished dressing his wound. The Red Ranger’s head turned to the other on that and he grinned.

“All of playing doctor?” He asked, heading over to Trent who leaned down and gave him a firm kiss with a slight smirk after.

“Yep,” he answered. Conner looked at his finger and then back at Trent. He made a quick decision and held it up.

“Oww. Fix it,” he told him, leaning in and forgetting his pain. Trent just grinned.


End file.
